


Vibration

by SilverLinings



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office, Sex, Vibrator, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren's boss at work has decided to take sex to a new level, Kieren is in for a real treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibration

Kieren stood in his work meeting, purposefully avoiding his bosses eyes. It was really only because Simon was getting creative in their sex life. He had recently taken an interest in the dominant side of things, especially the part where he told Kieren what to do and Kieren was forced to follow orders. Of course there was always a safe word and Kieren could forfeit at any time but he chose not to. Whether that was because he enjoyed it or because he really just wanted to prove Simon wrong was lost on both of them. Another thing Simon had recently taken notice of was toys. No, not Barbie's but adult toys. Kieren wouldn't admit it out loud but his body did more than enough explanation about how...happy he was about this development.

 

With those two combinations of new advancements, Simon's mind was spinning. Thinking of different ways to bring his lover to orgasm. His current idea was vibration, specifically vibrating butt plugs. His dominance interest came in with the fact that he had asked (demanded) Kieren wear the butt plug all the time.

 

"Kieren, it's not that bad. Once you're used to it then there won't be a problem." Simon had explained, a small smile on his lips at the sheer thought of Kieren going along with this.

 

"You've got to be kidding me. What about work? Do you really expect me to wear it then, too?" Simon gave a short nod, his eyes so soft and pleading despite what he was currently asking of Kieren. It took a moment for Kieren to think it over, weighing the pros and cons of the situation, debating how much of his pride he might lose if he went along with it versus all of the smug shit he could pull when he succeeds. "Fine, Simon, I'll do it." He finally decided, looking away from Simon as the man leaned in and gave him soft neck kisses.

 

The only problem was that Simon failed to mention the fact that it vibrated. Or the other fact that it was controlled by Simon himself who could turn it on and off at any given time.

 

Now that Kieren was up giving a presentation to his co-workers, Simon decided to make things interesting.

 

"If you look at the board you'll see the graphic of the-" he stopped mid-sentence, stunned by the sudden feeling. His breath caught in the back of his throat, the feeling of vibration completely new and unnatural but pleasurable all the same. "You'll see the graphic of the p-projected sales for this month." Kieren's cheeks flushed, a small tremor going through his body as the vibration kicks up a notch, his body reacting even without his approval. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the wicked grin on Simon's face. He was leaned ever-so casually in his chair, not caring about the actual meeting and taking his boredom out on Kieren now.

 

Kieren could feel the slow build in his groin and quickly took his seat again before anything got obvious. He couldn't even be bothered by the fact that he really didn't finish his presentation. The table would at least hide the building arousal.

 

Another co-worker got up to present and Kieren tuned out, resting his head on his hands, pulling gently on his hair to try and get his mind off of Simon's little game. The only thing not thought out about that action was that hair-pulling was one of his many turn-ons. Kieren was only left more frustrated than when he had first sat down.

 

The vibrating butt plug was ever insistent, an annoying nag that demanded he go and jack off in the bathroom, his mind arguing that it really wasn't necessary. Kieren lowered his head further, biting his lip to keep back the small whimper he could feel in his throat.

 

"Kieren, you okay?" Someone asked, their voice concerned. Kieren's head snapped up.

 

"U-uh yeah, yes, just, not feeling too well right now." Simon snorted quietly, only Kieren really understanding what it meant.

 

The rest of the meeting Kieren forced himself to keep his head up. If only to prove to Simon that it wasn't affecting him in any way but also to keep his co-workers off his back. Kieren sat there biting his tongue to keep his poker face on, making sure to keep his face relaxed, to keep quiet mostly. The only tell-tale sign was the distant glaze in his eyes or the dilated pupils. Every so often a quiet whimper would bubble up, his head lolling slightly, only enough that Simon would take interest.

 

His hand went to his pants, pressing gently against the erection that was forcing itself to be known, aching for any sort of touch. Just that one soft touch was enough to make his poker face dissolve, mouth dropping open just the slightest, eyes drooping closed the faintest bit. If anyone had looked at him they wouldn't have noticed, maybe passed it off as boredom, Simon noticed though. Simon noticed every minute reaction as he knew what was going on with Kieren. The whole thought was driving him mad with want. He really just wanted to throw Kieren on the table and fuck him right now. Of course that wasn't exactly an option.

 

The meeting ended and people began packing up. Simon spoke up quickly before Kieren could dash out of the room.

 

"Kieren, I need to see you in my office."

 

No one minded the demand, Simon always needed to talk business with one of the employees except with Kieren it was never business. It was usually a quick fuck if he needed or if Kieren came begging for it, (not exactly good company policy but who would tell?)

 

Simon seemed a little better off at hiding his erection, not having a problem walking the short distance to his office without anyone else noticing. Kieren on the other hand was (blatantly) obvious. He made sure to follow quickly behind Simon, staying as close as he dared to and his head hung low. Never once did Simon dare turn off his toy. Why would he? He was quite enjoying watching Kieren slowly come unhinged in public this way. The fact that Kieren could be found out at any minute was the danger of the situation and it was exciting to Simon. It was to Kieren, too, but for the sake of his dignity he never spoke a word about it.

 

Simon shut his office door, not hesitating after to pull Kieren in for a kiss. It was all lips and tongue, needy and desperate. In the few seconds the door had been locked and Kieren completely let go of his resolve, his breath coming in quiet whimpers, legs going weak, gripping tight to Simon's shirt for balance.

 

"S-Simon," was the only thing his brain could process and get out. He was honestly a mess, his body quivering slightly with the pleasure of Simon and everything that came with him.

 

Simon leaned in, lips brushing against Kieren's jaw before he whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, baby, I've got you now." His words were low, the syllables drawn out. He emphasized his point by slight pressure against Kieren's pants with his hand. It wasn't anything to give pleasure, more of a promise of what's to come in the near future.

 

"No, Simon, I need it now. Y-you've had this, this thing going for far to long and its distracting, I can't think." Kieren was concentrating on his words, forcing his mind to work through the tingles shooting through each nerve. "Take it out or at least," the rest of his words were lost in a drawn out moan as Simon turned the vibrator to its highest setting.

 

Simon grabbed Kieren by the collar. turning them around and pushing Kieren back into the desk hard enough to shake the contents on top. "Do not tell me what to do. Our agreement was that I was in charge, that you do as you were told and you don't argue." Simon's words were all clipped, an angry growl that made Kieren's stomach flip with excitement. The hands at Kieren's collar were tight and never let up, Simon's gaze unfaltering as he stared down at his lover. He could watch as Kieren slowly melted inside out. The vibrator taking its affect, Kieren's plea to have it removed was lost as his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opening and a small whimper forced its way through. Simon smiled, loving how Kieren responded to everything.

 

"Now, you'll do as you're told?" Simon asked, head tilting to the side at his question. Kieren nodded furiously, knowing his voice would be too shaky at this point. Simon smiled, a dark glint in his eyes. "Bend over." Simon's hands released his collar.

 

There was no other instructions but Kieren understood. He straightened up for a moment, looking Simon in the eye before he turned around and pressed his chest to the desk, gripping on tight, knuckles turning white. A hand reached around Kieren's waist, fumbling with the button on his trousers for a moment before pressure was released from his cock. It was only another moment before his ass was bare, pants pulled down just far enough to be out of the way.

 

The sound of a zipper was the only thing Kieren heard before he felt hands against his ass. It wasn't soft pressure, it was rough, gripping the flesh quickly before his hands began roaming. One hand found its way to the edge of the toy and Kieren felt it pull out just the slightest, Simon not even bothering to switch it off. It dragged against the rim of muscle, Kieren's body shivering at the strange feeling. The whole thing was driving him mad,

 

"Simon. Please. I'm begging you now." Each word was just a whimper, Kieren pressing his forehead against the desk, pushing his ass back towards Simon. It was hard to resist pulling the toy out and pushing in quickly but Simon managed, making sure he went slow, that everything dragged against Kieren, letting him feel the toy moving ever so slowly inside him. Kieren's vocabulary was limited now, 'oh' the only thing he was able to get out without stuttering and clipping words off. At this point he wasn't even bothering to watch his volume control, he was loud and they both knew it but Simon was loving it and Kieren was too far gone to care. "Sim-" Kieren started, dragging it out into a moan as the toy was pulled out quickly, leaving Kieren feeling empty but also relieved.

 

It was soon replaced by the blunt head of Simon's cock, pushing in and stretching Kieren just a bit farther than the toy could manage. Simon went slowly, pushing in and pulling out in a languid motion, just the opposite of what Kieren was begging for. "Please, faster." His voice was wrecked, completely and utterly wrecked and it only continued to get worse when Simon pressed in against Kieren's prostate. It was just a nudge, barely there before Simon pulled away but it shot through Kieren so fast that he couldn't hold on anymore. Not even a touch from Simon and Kieren was already releasing, everything going white hot, leaving him speechless.

 

Simon paused for a minute, Kieren clenching over his cock and becoming impossibly tight. After his orgasm was through Simon resumed motion, pushing in faster this time. He made sure to get Kieren's prostate each time. To emphasize his point he reached around and stroked over Kieren's cock, a whimper coming from the man beneath him.

 

"Simon, no, too sensitive." He whimpered, hand pushing gently at Simon's.

 

It was the low growl in Kieren's ear that stopped him dead in his tracks, his own cock trying to will itself back to hardness. Between the pressure on his prostate, a hand on his cock, and Simon's new found dominance, it was getting harder to stay calm.

 

Simon was close now, his hips losing pace and becoming somewhat erratic, his own orgasm building in his groin, demanding itself be made known. This time Simon didn't bother holding back, knew he couldn't even if he tried. His come filled Kieren, the man below him moaning at the feeling of spreading warmth. Simon pulled out, listening as Kieren whimpered some more over the loss of contact, only to be quickly shut up by the vibrator going back in.

 

"Don't think I'm through with you tonight." Simon whispered, tucking himself away and switching the vibrator back on.

 

Simon turned and left the office, a cocky smile on his face. Kieren on the other hand had collapsed on the floor, quiet moans escaping his mouth at the continued stimulation. He knew as he lay there that it would be a long day of work at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the kinkiest/dirtiest thing I have EVER done. I love but it also makes me nervous to post this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
